Cap Spanks Romanoff
by Sovereign2016
Summary: Takes Place during beginning of The Winter Soldier. Oneshot and first attempt.
**Captain America spanks Black Widow**

 **So this was just a story I thought up while I was watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier…It popped into mind as soon as I watched the scene play out and I was like "There could definitely be an alternate ending to this". So here's my thought: Steve and Bartoc crash through the door in the mainframe area where Natasha is backing up the data onto a flash drive…**

 _BAM!_ Captain Rogers and Batroc crash through the door in the data room aboard the Lemurian Star. Batroc attempts to fight back against Cap in one last foolhardy attempt. However, being that he has him pinned down to the door, Cap incapacitates him with a direct uppercut to the jaw. The Algerian assassin instantly falls unconscious as his head drops onto the metal door with a thump. "Well this is awkward…" a voice trails. Cap looks to his left directly at the source of the statement. "What are you doing?" he asks quizzically. "Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into" she responded casually. "Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Cap watches as Romanoff goes through data folders. "You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D. intel" he said as he realized what she was up to. "Whatever I can get my hands on" she says as she continues to download the information. Cap looks towards her with an irritable expression written on his face. "Our mission is to rescue hostages" he says sternly. "No, that's your mission, and you've done it beautifully" Natasha said as she removed the flash drive and walked past him. Steve quickly grabs hold of her upper arm, "You just jeopardized this whole operation" he says coolly. Romanoff rolls her eyes as she sarcastically responds, "I think that's overstating things" Before another word could be spoken, the sound of an object bouncing off the wall is heard. Cap and Romanoff instantly spot the grenade as it bounces towards them. Without speaking a single word, Steve picks up Natasha as she shoots a hole through the window nearest them. Rogers jumps over the desks and dives into the window as the grenade detonates behind them, sending debris and glass shards after them. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents crash into the floor with a hard thud. Cap pushes himself up onto the wall huffing not only in pain, but in irritation. Natasha follows suit, but has the grace to appear sheepish from his misjudgment. "Okay. That one's on me" she says apologetically. Steve bangs his fist against the wall in anger, "You're damn right". Natasha looks over to him, "I'm sorry alright. Just let it go, I'm not perfect"

Steve looked towards her, the only expression on his face is anger. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? If I would've known that you had your own mission I wouldn't have assigned you to help Rumlow's team with extraction" he said as he glared at Romanoff. "Look I said I'm sorry alright? You had your mission, I wasn't part of yours and you weren't part of mine. That's how Fury wanted it, so if you're going to act all righteous with someone, do it with him. Not me" Steve could feel the anger rising in the back of his neck as narrowed his eyes at her. He knew exactly what Romanoff needed: a good 'old-fashioned' over the knee spanking. "You know Nat, it wouldn't kill you to not shoot your mouth off at me when I'm trying to make you understand how I feel about all this" Romanov rolled her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling, "Feelings don't matter right now, our missions were to secure the hostages and this data. We did what we had to do" Steve felt like he was talking to the wall as Romanoff's apologetic tone took on a challenging one. "Fine, it's not like you understand how to be morally correct, being an assassin and all" Nat felt a twinge of pain in her heart from that jab from Steve, so much so that responded in kind. "Coming from a test tube soldier… All you did was show off that you could be nice and they made you into 'Captain America'. You think you're 'Mr. Moral' and that you can never do a wrong, and here you are on a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation eliminating terrorists from a trespassing ship. What makes you better than me?" Steve could feel the hotness in his cheeks from her rant. The fact that it made so much sense infuriated him, but also made him look at himself as well. "What makes me better? Nothing. What makes me _different_ from you is that I still have a conscience. I don't kill without a thought. And I wasn't chosen to be the 'Test tube' soldier because I was 'nice'. Erskine chose me because he saw that I wasn't self-serving, I wanted to serve my country. I didn't have any ulterior motives and I sure as hell don't pretend that I didn't have one" Natasha immediately looked to him and glared at him, "It still doesn't change the fact that you're a hypocrite. You kill when it suits you and-" she was cutoff as Cap cut in. "Like hell I do, that's you're thing. You kill without a thought and now you're trying to pin it on me so you can justify your actions" Nat felt like she a little girl being lectured by an overbearing father, "Just give it a rest Steve. You want me to admit it, fine here it is: I'm a programmed murdering machine with no heart and soul. Happy now?" Steve didn't miss a beat, or her sarcasm. "You forgot to mention hypocritical, sarcastic, and deceitful…but other than that, you nailed it on the head"

Natasha stood up and walked past him, the anger and irritation coursing through her felt like fire. "Fuck You" she muttered as she neared the exit door. Steve stood up quickly strode behind her and grabbed hold of her upper arm. "First, we weren't done. And second, if you ever say that to me again I'll be sure to light your ass on fire" Romanov shook herself out of his grip and glared at him, "I don't care. And I'll say what I want. So Fuck Off" she said coldly. "You know what we used to do to deal with ignorant girls who thought that they were untouchable?" Steve implied. Natasha rolled her eyes, "What? Spank them?" Steve nodded, "Exactly. So why don't you let that sink in, because right now I'm just about ready to do that" Romanoff narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you and I think you're sexist for saying that: 'Ignorant girls who thought they were untouchable', you don't have it in you to do spank me" Steve quickly grabbed hold of her waist and hefted her over his shoulder and delivered two stinging smacks to her bottom. Romanoff was shocked, Steve dropped her back down to feet again before she could do anything. "I'm not sexist, I believe in every woman's right to do anything and everything equal to men" Natasha was silent, except for the light sting she could feel on her bottom, she was surprised. "Now are you going to let me finish or am I going to have to fight you about it?" Steve asked, implying what he was going to do. Romanov simply nodded and allowed Steve to put her across his knee. "That wasn't so difficult" he remarked. Before she could answer, Steve brought his hand down on her backside.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Natasha felt the stinging sensation from each smack increase as Steve continued.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

The stinging slowly changed over to burning and despite her best efforts, Natasha could feel the tears in the corners of her eyes. She let out a soft whimper as Cap continued to rain down the painful smacks.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Suddenly, the tears came through. Slowly they began rolling down her face as Steve continued the painful, and yet needed spanking.

*SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"Steve please!" she said as the fire on her bottom was now overwhelming. "Please, I'm sorry!" she pleaded. Thankfully, Cap did stop. He let her up and carefully balanced her on his knee. "Sorry Nat, but I had to do it. You know you deserved it" She didn't respond, except for the soft sniffling. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood up, her burning backside made her feel like a chastised child. "I'm sorry Steve. I'm not going to say thanks for the spanking. That hurt like hell" Cap chuckled as he stood up, "It's supposed to Nat, but don't worry about it. It's in the past" Natasha rolled her eyes and quickly wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "You know, after all of that, I feel as if you did that just so could touch my ass" Romanoff said sarcastically. Steve rolled his eyes as he walked past her, "You want another one?" he responded. "No thanks, I've had my fill of Captain America's wrath" she replied. Steve looked back towards her and caught her rubbing her backside. "I wouldn't count on it going away too soon" he said as she looked up at him. "I'm pretty sure you left a mark" she said in an irritated tone. "Look at it this way, you'll have a reminder for each time you think it's alright to shoot your mouth off at me" he said with a grin. "You're lucky I'm not going to kick your ass" she said humorously. "How about you do that after we deliver the hostages back to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Steve said as he exited the hall. Natasha quickly followed him out, "Definitely" she said with an evil grin.

 **Well that's that…First time for everything. Never tried writing about Marvel characters, so this was a simple Oneshot. Hope to hear from everyone in the future.**


End file.
